Dazzlings Rewritten
by Fenixyz
Summary: las Dazzlings recuperaron su magia con ayuda de las Rainbooms y ahora tienen una vida más normal, pero, qué planean hacer con sus vidas a partir de ahora? han cambiado su ambición y su actitud?
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: Esto sucede luego de los acontecimientos de Silent Dazzlings, pero no es necesario leer esa historia para entender esta.

* * *

Era una noche sin estrellas, el viento soplando y las nubes en el cielo amenazaban con dejar caer una fuerte lluvia, razón por la que las personas en las calles llevaban puestos abrigos y sombrillas, o en su defecto trajes impermeables.

El amenazante clima no impidió que en un estadio de la ciudad, cientos de jóvenes y algunos no tan jóvenes se reunieran para presenciar la actuación musical de un particular grupo.

Quien las viera pensaría que eran solo tres chicas con un gran talento para el canto y el baile, pero más allá de su superficie se escondía un secreto que muy pocos conocían, de hecho, nadie en ESTA ciudad lo sabía.

Ellas no son tres chicas cualesquiera, ni siquiera son humanas, son, las Dazzlings, tres seres mágicos conocidas como sirenas que vinieron, en contra de su voluntad, desde un mundo igual de mágico, y que tras una serie de eventos demasiado complicados para explicar, ahora deleitan a la juventud con su mágico e hipnótico canto.

Todo el público vitorea al trío mientras este hace su actuación en el escenario, son aclamadas tanto en grupo como por separado, y aunque ningún ojo presente lo nota, mientras cantan las joyas que prenden de sus cuellos brillan con intensidad absorbiendo algo que podría clasificarse, como magia, las tres sirenas sonríen y se deleitan con el poder que sienten llenar sus cuerpos a medida que pasan los minutos y los gritos se vuelven más intensos.

* * *

Luego de acabar la función las tres sirenas se relajan en su suit, ubicada en la sima de un elegante hotel de la ciudad.

Aria sentada en el gran sofá semi circular del lugar degusta una rebanada de pastel de limón, tomando un poco con una cuchara se lo lleva a la boca y lo saborea.

Aria: luego de una buena actuación, nada mejor que el pastel de limón.

Sonata: Aria hiciste una rima!

Dice con emoción mientras se apoya en el respaldo del sofá, la sirena mayor la mira con una expresión medianamente sorprendida antes de fruncir el ceño.

Aria: no lo hice.

Sonata: si lo hiciste.

Aria: que no.

Sonata: que si.

Aria: que no.

Sonata: que si.

Aria: que no.

Sonata: que si.

Antes de poder seguir su discusión la melodía del programa de noticias en la televisión llama la atención de ambas.

Presentador: siguen los fenómenos climáticos en diferentes partes del mundo, estos van desde lluvias momentáneas hasta ventiscas de nieve y tormentas eléctricas repentinas, hasta ahora no se ha podido dar con la causa de estos fenómenos, los informes dicen que de momento no se han presentado pérdidas valiosas pero expertos temen que estas anomalías puedan extenderse y llegar a ser peligrosas se recomienda-

Aria: vaya, este mundo se está yendo al diablo.

Sonata: deberíamos volver a Equestria antes que las cosas se pongan feas.

Aria: odio decirlo pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, tristemente no podremos regresar hasta que el portal se abra otra vez.

Sonata: oh! Podríamos llamar a Sunsie y pedirle que abra el portal para nosotras.

Aria: Sonata se supone que debemos irnos sin que nadie nos note.

Sonata: eh? por qué?

Aria: ugh… en serio Adagio que se supone que hagamos? … Adagio?

Ambas sirenas voltean hacia su líder y la ven sentada en una mesa frente a un tablero de ajedrez que parece estar a mitad de una partida, a pesar de que no había nadie jugando junto a ella.

La sirena mayor mantiene la espalda contra el respaldo y los brazos cruzados, toda su atención centrada en el tablero, sus hermanas solo observan como mantiene esa posición hasta finalmente tomar una pieza negra entre sus dedos y moverla, pocos segundos después Adagio levanta levemente su índice y una pieza blanca se mueve por sí misma, la sirena cambia su posición inclinándose hasta apoyar los codos en la mesa y entrelaza sus dedos, siempre con la vista y la atención en el juego.

Aria: ya la perdimos, nunca escucha cuando se pone así.

Sonata: no se porque le gusta tanto ese juego racista.

Aria: racista? Qué tiene de racista?

Sonata: las blancas siempre van primero.

Aria golpea su frente con su palma y con un gemido de frustración saca un rollo de billetes de su bolsillo.

Aria: mira, ten esto –le da el dinero- sal y cómprate unos tacos o lo que sea.

Sonata: wiiiiii tacooooooooos!

Con eso la más joven de las sirenas corre hasta la salida y se retira.

Aria: al menos estaré tranquila un rato.

Regresa su atención a su hermana quien no había cambiado su posición ni había movido ninguna pieza del tablero, sintiéndose algo frustrada se le acerca para hablarle.

Aria: qué tanto le ves a ese juego?

La mayor no responde sino que sigue centrada en el tablero, Aria pasa su mano frente a su rostro pero no hay respuesta, con un gemido y una rodada de sus ojos se da la vuelta y salta al sofá para ver la televisión.

Presentador: la policía sigue la pista a un grupo de ladrones que extrajeron una importante suma de dinero en la mañana-

Aria: -toma el control remoto- si que les vaya bien con eso.

Cambia el canal un par de veces.

Aria: Aburrido. Viejo. Repetitivo. Refrito. Insulso.

Sonríe al dar con lo que parece una película con escenas de disparos múltiples, deja el control y se acomoda en el sofá.

Aria: esto si me gusta –toma su pastel-

* * *

Sonata vestida con un impermeable azul y cubriendo su cara con la capucha va dando suaves saltos en los charcos de la acerca mientras canta con alegría.

Sonata: taco taco quiero yo, taco taco es lo mejor, si un buen taco quieres probar, el taco sombrero has de visitar.

Poco después de acabar su estrofa escucha lo que parece una discusión, al voltear ve a dos chicas metidas en una pelea verbal, intrigada mira más detenidamente y se da cuenta que en el suelo están los restos de una clase de reloj, vuelve a ver a las chicas y con un poco de esfuerzo logra hacerse una idea de lo que pasó.

Mira a los lados para asegurarse que nadie esté cerca y luego entona su canto de sirena, su voz sale con esplendor y pronto su joya resplandece, la canción llega hasta las chicas aunque estas no parecen darse cuenta, sin embargo pronto su discusión empieza a morir y ambas se miran con melancolía, tras unos momentos se sonríen y se abrazan la una a la otra.

Sonata acaba su cántico y al verlas irse juntas y felices sonríe para sí misma y sigue a su camino hasta llegar a un puesto de comidas cuyo letrero muestra el nombre "Taco Sombrero".

* * *

Sentada en una esquina la joven cantante disfruta con entusiasmo su comida, frente a ella descansa un plato con varios tacos diferentes.

Mientras come Sonata no evita echar una mirada al establecimiento y ver a toda la gente allí reunida.

Traga el bocado en su boca y luego mira hacia su dije, cerrando los ojos centra su magia y empieza a cantar.

Su voz se extiende por el lugar, los clientes y los trabajadores del local son envueltos en el hechizo del canto comienzan las discusiones entre todos.

Sonata siente la energía negativa llegar hasta ella y luego de unos minutos se detiene dejando su rostro reflejar su sorpresa, se mantiene inmóvil por un momento hasta notar a las personas discutir y pelear, tras lo cual centra su magia pero esta vez al cantar provoca que las disputas cesen y cada uno de los presentes sigan sus actividades de forma amena.

La sirena mira su dije y susurra para sí misma mientras sonríe.

Sonata: lo… lo hice, de verdad… pude hacerlo por mí misma.

Un temblor de emoción amenazó con hacerla saltar de su asiento pero por fortuna logra contenerse y en su lugar da otra mordida a su taco para celebrar.

* * *

Aria: por qué siempre tienen que meter una ridícula historia de romance en las películas de acción? Tú lo entiendes?

Pregunta volteando levemente a ver a su líder quien sin oírla sigue centrada en su juego de mesa, y mueve una pieza hacia delante.

Aria: si eso pensé.

Voltea de nuevo para seguir viendo la película, pero al momento en que heroe y heroína van a besarse apaga la televisión.

Aria: -se levanta- meh ya perdí el interés.

Mira por la ventana y ve que empieza a llover.

Aria: … ya no se puede saber, si es una lluvia normal, o una señal del desastre.

Se oye un estruendo, es leve, pero se deja escuchar.

Aria deja la ventana de lado y camina hacia su líder sentándose junto a esta y la observa un momento para luego mirar el tablero.

Aria: por qué no mueves el alfil?

Como ya esperaba, no hay respuesta de la mayor.

Con un gesto de aburrimiento apoya sus codos en la mesa y la cabeza en sus manos, rueda los ojos distraídamente y entonces nota un celular sobre la mesa.

Aria: Sonata olvidó su teléfono, vaya niña.

Sin nada mejor que hacer para entretenerse toma el aparato y juguetea con las teclas, levanta una de sus cejas al ver una fotografía de Sonata junto a las Rainbooms, por el fondo deduce que la tomó aquel día que fueron a la playa.

Aria: … qué crees que estén haciendo las Rainbooms? Se habrán dado cuenta ya de lo que está pasando?

Mira a Adagio pero, sin respuesta.

La sirena con coletas inclina la silla hacia atrás y sube sus pies a la mesa.

Aria: más les vale darse cuenta pronto y llamar a su princesa, quiero irme de este mundo lo más pronto posible.

Arroja el teléfono en la mesa y se queda callada mientras suavemente se mese sobre la silla.

Pasan un par de minutos hasta que la sirena líder deja salir un suspiro y sube la mirada al reloj en la pared, dichos actos son suficientes para llamar la atención de su hermana quien se queda viéndola.

Adagio: … ya es tarde, es mejor irnos a dormir.

Aria: bueno hasta que decidiste hablar, ya estaba creyendo que te volviste muda.

Adagio: y Sonata?

Aria: salió por ahí, no debe tardar.

La líder observa por la ventana la lluvia caer, algunos destellos se ven en el cielo seguidos de cerca por leves estruendos.

La más joven sigue en su posición hasta que en fallo de cálculo se inclina demasiado y la silla cae hacia atrás, por fortuna la mayor logra tomarla de la mano e impulsarla para que se ponga de pie antes de estrellarse en el suelo.

Aria: … gra… gracias.

Adagio observa detenidamente a su hermana y al ver que no hay heridas solo asiente y regresa a ver por la ventana.

Adagio: se pone peor.

Aria: y qué podemos hacer?

Adagio: … no podemos hacer nada hasta que las Rainbooms abran el portal.

Aria: y luego de eso?

Adagio: -viendo el ajedrez- … eso es lo que intento averiguar.

Antes que Aria pudiera cuestionar esa frase la puerta se abre revelando a Sonata mojada pero sonriente.

Sonata: Arie! Adie! No lo van a creer!

Deja su impermeable en un perchero y corre hacia las otras.

Adagio: donde estabas?

Sonata: en Taco Sombrero! Pero escuchen! Pude hacerlo!

Aria: te comiste media docena de tacos tú sola?

Sonata: no! bueno si… pero otra cosa!

Adagio: que sucedió?

Sonata: pude hacer que mi magia funcionara, por mí misma! Hechicé a todos lo que estaban ahí!

Aria: de verdad?

La sonrisa de Sonata solo se agranda y da leves saltitos por la emoción.

Adagio: pudiste hechizarlos a todos? A cada uno?

Sonata: si! mientras comía empecé a cantar, y todos comenzaron a pelear, no use mucho poder porque no hacía falta alimentarme pero pude hacerlo! Creo que me estoy haciendo más y más fuerte.

Dice lo último con una sonrisa presuntuosa e inchando el pecho con las manos en las caderas.

Las otras dos solo la miran sorprendidas.

Aria: cuántas personas eran?

Sonata: -sonriente- es el Taco Sombrero! Siempre hay mucha gente!

Aria: pues si tú tienes el poder para hacer eso, entonces yo no debería tener problemas para hechizar a todo un estadio.

Sonata: ah y eso por qué?! crees que eres más feurte que yo?!

Aria: no, yo SE, qué soy más fuerte.

Sonata: no es verdad –le empuja la nariz-

Aria: si lo es –la despeina-

Ambas siguen su suave disputa, pero esta es ignorada por la sirena mayor quien centra su atención de nuevo en el tablero, pone la mano en su mentón mientras piensa en algo, y finalmente toma una de sus torres y lentamente la mueve hasta posicionara frente al rey blanco.

Adagio: … jaque… -sonríe- … Sonata.

Ambas sirenas se detienen, quedando ambas en una posición un tanto ridícula, con Sonata jalando la coleta de Aria y esta a punto de picarle los ojos a la otra.

Adagio: buen trabajo, es información nos será muy útil.

La más joven sonríe y tras separarse de la otra le hace un gesto de burla sacándole la lengua, la mayor se cruza de brazos y rueda los ojos antes de devolver el gesto de una manera agresiva, tan agresiva como puede ser dicho gesto claro.

Adagio: mañana tenemos reunión con la disquera, es mejor irnos a dormir.

* * *

Las tres cantantes duermen en una misma habitación, cada una tiene su propia cama.

Dos de ellas duermen con tranquilidad pero la tercera no lo consigue por un malestar en su estómago.

Es ya bastante tarde cuando la sirena líder es despertada de su sueño por una voz suave y dolorida.

Abre los ojos y en la oscuridad logra distinguir a Sonata quien la mira con ojos suplicantes y agarrándose el estómago.

Adagio: … por eso te digo que no comas tantos tacos de una vez.

La mayor levanta un poco sus sábanas permitiendo a la menor recostarse a su lado, en su rostro se refleja su pesar y para calmarla Adagio la abraza con un brazo y con el otro frota suavemente su vientre, este acto parece calmar a la más pequeña pues sonríe y se acerca más quedando recostada en el pecho de su hermana, la mayor solo suspira y con una pequeña sonrisa frota el cabello de Sonata antes de cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir.

Aria despierta poco después y tras una breve parada en el baño nota a las dos dormidas en la cama al lado de la suya.

Rueda los ojos con desinterés pero en su pecho siente una ligera presión, el verlas dormir juntas y pensar en tener que dormir ella sola la molesta.

Con algo de nervios se acerca a la cama de Adagio y de forma lenta y cuidados se mete bajo las sábanas, con suavidad se acerca a sus hermanas y ya estando bastante cerca se da la vuelta para dormir.

Repentinamente siente algo envolverse en sus hombros y tirar de ella, para cuando se da cuenta está recostada en el hombro de la sirena mayor.

Siente sus mejillas calentarse, en parte por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta, y además el hecho de que se siente bien estar así con sus hermanas.

Un suave apretón le obliga a ignorar la pena y simplemente acomodarse en el hombro de su hermana para dormir.

Adagio mira a las dos, Sonata en su pecho durmiendo con una gran sonrisa, y en su hombro Aria muestra una sonrisa pequeña, pero una sonrisa.

Ver a sus hermanas felices la hacen sonreír de igual forma, deposita un suave beso en la cabeza de Sonata, lo que hace a la más pequeña reír entre sueños, da un beso igual en la frente de Aria ganando un suave murmullo de esta.

Cierra los ojos y tras un muy suave suspiro deja que su mente deambule por el reino de las fantasías, los bellos recuerdos del pasado, y los aún más bellos deseos del futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Un día simple, apacible, parecía un buen día para disfrutar de una tarde en el parque, salvo por el hecho de que ese lugar era actualmente cede de peleas discusiones y gritos molestos, provenientes de lo que hasta hace unos momentos eran grupos de amigos y familias que querían disfrutar del día.

La causa de tal actitud de parte de todos ellos era la misma.

Ni problemas familiares o económicos, ni disputas contra el gobierno, ni quejas sociales, ni ningún tema que por lo general, suelen desencadenar estas actitudes.

No, la causa proviene de una fuente que muchos ignoran, y creen inexistente, magia.

Aria mantiene su canto y la energía negativa es absorbida por su dije, no puede contener una sonrisa al sentir aquel poder llenar su cuerpo, como un dulce néctar de vida, recorriendo todo su ser, sintiendo sus fuerzas aumentar, su poder mágico crecer incluso más de lo que creyó imaginable, una sensación tan sorprendente como maravillosa.

Cesó su canto y precedió a ver alrededor, el paisaje de la gente peleando la hacen sonreír de manera burlona y algo presumida.

Sus compañeras sirenas se le acercan, la líder sonríe al ver los alrededores.

Las tres vestían ropas normales y se cubrían con capuchas para no ser reconocidas, ayudadas por las sombras de los árboles en esa esquina habían logrado no ser vistas por nadie.

Adagio: buen trabajo Aria.

Aria: ja, fue tan fácil. Y lo hice mucho mejor que Sonata.

Sonata: hey! Podría haber hecho lo mismo si hubiera querido!

Aria: oh, y no quisiste?

Sonata: -desvía la mirada- no.

Aria: por qué?

Sonata: -se cruza de brazos- porque no necesito comer ahora mismo.

Aria: y eso qué? entre más energía, más poder, eso es lo que importa.

Sonata: -susurro- … el querer más poder es lo que nos metió en problemas…

Ambas sirenas oyen lo dicho y su sonrisa se borra, Aria intenta decir algo para refutar pero se pierde en sus palabras y voltea la mirada para no mostrar el dolor ante los malos recuerdos.

Adagio mira a ambas y luego regresa su vista a las personas en el lugar.

Con una nota suavemente sostenida por unos segundos rompe le hechizo impuesto en todos los presentes y estos casi al instante regresan a sus actividades disculpándose por haber peleado entre sí.

Adagio: … Sonata tiene razón en una cosa, no debemos excedernos en la toma de poder, podríamos necesitar energía extra si las cosas empeoran antes que las Rainbooms abran el portal.

Aria: qué haremos si eso pasa?

Adagio: … tendremos que abrirlo nosotras mismas.

Sonata: pero… eso es peligroso.

Adagio: no tanto como quedar atrapadas en este mundo más tiempo.

Aria: y … luego de eso, qué haremos?

La líder guarda silencio un momento, suspira y se prepara para hablar pero es interrumpida por un sonido familiar.

El celular de Sonata empieza a sonar y esta lo saca de su bolsillo para mirarlo.

Sonata: am… es nuestro manager.

La líder rueda los ojos con molestia y toma el aparato para contestar.

Adagio: si. si, si solo salimos a pasear. Ugh eres tan preocupón. Bien bien, si no se me olvidó. Oh lo siento ggg estoy perdiendo tu señal ggg te llamo luego gg.

Cierra el teléfono y lo lanza hacia la más joven quien se agita un poco pero consigue atraparlo.

Adagio: que molesto es.

Aria: tú te quejas y tú lo elegiste.

Adagio: era él o esa tipa con anillos en los parpados, y ella me daba asco.

Sonata: aunque hacía buenos batidos.

Aria mira a su hermana menor un momento para luego volver su atención a la mayor.

Aria: qué te dijo?

Adagio: ah lo de siempre, debemos ir a formar ese contrato en una hora así que, si terminamos aquí quizá podamos-

Sonata: -levantando la mano- quiero un helado!

Aria: … en serio?

Sonata: hey hemos estado cantando desde la mañana, tengo la garganta seca.

Aria: de todo te quejas.

La mayor de las tres solo niega con la cabeza antes de empezar a caminar, las otras la ven marcharse y rápidamente la siguen.

* * *

Una colosal multitud se había reunido frente a aquel edificio, todos llevando camisetas, pulseras, bandas, cualquier producto que tuviese el nombre o la imagen de "Las Dazzlings", varios llevan también pancartas y carteles con los nombres y fotografías de las cantantes.

La gran emoción de la gente no hace más que aumentar cuando una elegante limusina se detiene frente al edificio.

Varios oficiales de seguridad se colocan de inmediato frente a la línea acordonada para asegurarse que nadie de la multitud la traspase.

Fuertes gritos llenan el lugar cuando la puerta del vehículo se abre y Sonata se aparece luciendo un vestido blanco acampanado de falda corta, ante los gritos de alegría recibidos la chica solo sonríe y saluda con la mano en alto.

Detrás de Sonata, Aria sale vistiendo una blusa sin mangas color magenta y unos pantalones color azul cuyos lados lucen un ligero corte dejando ver un poco sus piernas, más gritos se oyen y ella sonríe mientras se acomoda los lentes de sol.

Finalmente ganando gritos más enérgicos, Adagio con su vestido de colgantes color dorado envía una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

Adagio: es bueno ser adorada.

Se ven destellos y se oyen cámaras mientras caminan hacia la entrada del gran edificio, Sonata choca las palmas con varios jóvenes de la multitud, Aria toma el teléfono de uno de sus fans y se saca un fotografía con ellos en el fondo para luego lanzar el teléfono hacia ellos quienes se lanzan para recogerlo, Adagio simplemente permite que todos se deleiten con su presencia y posa un poco para las cámaras, finalmente tras un gesto de despedida las tres entran en el lugar.

* * *

Las puertas de la sala de reuniones se abren y las tres cantantes salen del lugar.

Adagio: una película, eso fue en serio?

Aria: algunos creen que solo porque algo lleva un nombre famoso será un éxito de ventas.

Sonata: pues, no sería así en nuestro caso?

Adagio: si pero no deja de ser estúpido, nuestro mundo es la música no eso.

Empieza a caminar por le pasillo y sus compañeras la siguen.

Sonata: no se, pienso que hubiese sido divertido.

Aria: Sonata aún si quisiéramos no estaremos aquí mucho más tiempo, pronto nos iremos, … verdad? –mira a Adagio-

Adagio: tan pronto las Rainbooms vuelvan a abrir el portal iremos hacia allá, y regresaremos a Equestria.

Sonata: igual sigo pensando que hacer una película sería divertido, oh! Quizá podríamos hacer una en Equestria!

Aria: por que tú- ugh olvídalo, ni siquiera me molestaré esta vez.

Una ventana se abre de forma estrepitosa y un fuerte viento sopla directo hacia ellas, las tres se cubren un poco del fuerte soplido hasta que la líder avanza y cierra la ventana asegurándola.

Sonata: esa cosa parece como si nos siguiera.

Aria: eso es porque nos está siguiendo tarada.

Sonata: eeeeeh?! Y porque nosotras?

Aria: por que más? Por nuestra magia.

Sonata: creí que era cosa de las Rainbooms.

Aria: es por la magia de Equestria, nosotras tenemos magia de Equestria.

Sonata: entonces… a donde vayamos… irá esto… nosotras… estamos destruyendo este mundo?

Aria: no es que sea nuestra culpa, es culpa de las Rainbooms.

Sonata: … pero…

Aria: es igual, lo que le pase a este mundo no tiene porque importarnos.

Sonata intenta decir algo pero solo queda en silencio mirando al suelo con una expresión de tristeza.

Aria: porque pones esa cara?

Sonata: … no me parece justo, que por nosotras-

Aria: como dije, no es nuestra culpa, ni nuestro problema

Adagio: lo es.

Ambas sirenas miran a su líder con sorpresa.

Adagio: mientras estemos aquí, lo que le pase a este mundo, nos pasará a nosotras.

Un silencio se presenta entre las tres mientras la sirena mayor observa las nubes de tormenta formándose en el cielo.

Aria: … y… qué haremos?

Adagio solo suspiró.

Es algo común que Aria y Sonata le pregunten que hacer, así había sido desde la infancia, ambas habían dependido de su hermana mayor desde la muerte de su madre, ella lo sabía, ellas lo sabían.

Aria y Sonata siempre han sido conscientes sobre cuanto dependen de su líder.

Desde su hogar hasta Equestria, y de Equestria hasta aquí, nunca dudaron sobre seguir a Adagio en cualquier idea que esta tuviera, incluso si había veces en que Aria se quejaría, o quería parecer la más fuerte de las tres, o si Sonata se distraía por cualquier razón presente o le era difícil comprender su forma de expresarse, ambas sabían y saben que sin su líder estarían perdidas.

Aria: -pensando- … qué hubiera pasado esa vez… si Adagio…?

Esa pregunta había recorrido su cabeza más de una vez, y nunca había podido llegar a una respuesta, no es como si lo quisiera tampoco, no quería ni siquiera imaginar que algún día tuviera que valerse sin su hermana.

La más joven del trío repentinamente toma la mano de Aria y la arrastra hasta Adagio, toma la mano de esta y hace que las tres entrelacen sus manos mientras las mira sonriendo.

Sonata: está bien, si seguimos juntas lo arreglaremos, verdad que si?

Las sirenas mayores miran a su hermana pequeña un momento para luego sonreír.

* * *

Las Dazzlings habían regresado a su cuarto en el hotel. Aria se estaba quejando del tamaño de este y comparándolo con la su última suit, Sonata por otro lado se había puesto a preparar… algo, con una receta que encontró en el internet, Adagio no estaba segura que era, pero tampoco le prestó mucha atención.

La sirena mayor una vez más está sumida en otro juego de ajedrez, con la vista y la mente centradas en el tablero, y en lo que este representa.

A través de su mente se visualizan y desarrollan diversas jugadas, no solo de sus piezas sino también intenta imaginar los movimientos del lado contrario, finamente toma la ficha de la reina negra y la mueve hasta derribar la torre blanca.

Deja salir un suspiro de cansancio y observa a un lado del tablero las fichas que ya habían sido sacadas del juego.

Adagio: -pensando- … con tantas pérdidas, esto nunca podría clasificarse como victoria.

Derriba todas las piezas y masajea sus sienes para calmar el leve dolor en su cabeza.

Adagio: -pensando- tiene que haber una forma mejor.

Aria: -se sienta a su lado- qué te complica ahora?

Adagio: … necesitamos más poder.

Aria: … quieres hechizar a más personas?

Adagio: no, eso no bastará, debe haber una forma, para eliminar cualquier potencia enemiga.

Aria intenta decir algo pero la actitud y palabras de la mayor la desconciertan.

Ninguna alcanza a pensar mucho pues algo pesado es dejado repentinamente en la mesa sacudiendo un poco esta y sorprendiéndolas.

Levantan su vista para ver a Sonata con una olla humeante.

Sonata: la cena está lista!

Silencio…

Adagio: Sonata, qué es esto?

Sonata: un estofado de atún y patatas que tenía muchas ganas de probar!

Aria: … desde cuando te gusta la cocina?

Sonata: bueno si nos iremos pronto de este mundo pensé que sería divertido y delicioso probar algunas comidas mientras todavía podamos, va a ser difícil preparar cosas así en Equestria.

Las mayores se dispusieron a protestar pero antes de poder hacerlo el exquisito aroma llega a sus narices.

Adagio: eso… huele muy bien.

Aria: cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?

Sonata: eh estado viendo videos para principiantes en internet, quien quiere el primer plato?

Las tres observan el contenido de sus platos, incluso la cocinera admite con algo de vergüenza que el aspecto visual es bastante pobre.

Aún así todas coinciden en el buen sabor.

Aria: quizá no seas lo peor después de todo.

Sonata: je je.

Adagio: dices, que aprendiste a cocinar, y sacaste la receta de Internet?

Sonata: sip, les dije que un hotel con wifi era buena idea.

Adagio: … es curioso.

Aria: qué cosa?

Adagio: que nosotras… no, olvídenlo, no importa.

Ambas miran a su líder con curiosidad por un momento pero luego deciden volver a su cena.

Adagio observa su plato un momento sumida en sus pensamientos.

Adagio: -pensando- supongo que nos acostumbramos un poco a este mundo, qué pasará una vez que regresemos a Equestria?

Con esa duda en su mente se une a sus hermanas y sigue su cena.


	3. Chapter 3

Las nubes en el cielo formaban una espiral sobre la ciudad, en las calles habían oficiales de policía patrullando la zona en búsqueda de cualquier transeúnte que estuviese en peligro por la cercana tormenta que ya se había anunciado para esa noche.

En las casas, departamentos y cualquier estructura artificial perteneciente a la ciudad o sus habitantes, familias, amigos, compañeros de trabajo y demás se habían reunido en espera de que aquella tormenta cayera y con suerte, no provocara daños demasiado serios.

Desde la ventana de un elegante cuarto de uno de los hoteles de la ciudad, Aria observa hacia el centro de la tormenta, y aunque no deja mostrarlo, los destellos de luz procedentes de las nubes la intimidan.

Detrás de ella, Sonata mantiene una actitud preocupada mientras observa exterior.

La líder de las sirenas ajena a la actividad de sus compañeras se centra en su tablero de ajedrez, observa las posiciones de las fichas y por el rabillo del ojo ve el pequeño número de aquellas que ya habían salido del juego.

Con un leve gruñido Aria se aparta de la ventana y cierra las cortinas.

Aria: qué están haciendo esas Rainbooms, no se dan cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo?

Sonata: … tal vez… a ellas no les afecta tanto como a nosotras…

Aria: eso da igual, sin importar cuanto les afecte ya deberían de haberse dado cuenta, y ya deberían de haber intervenido, estúpidas chicas pony.

Sonata: am… solo una de ellas es pony.

Aria: no me importa!

Sonata: Aria… cálmate…

Aria: cómo esperas que me calme?! Este mundo se está cayendo a pedazos y nosotras seguimos atrapadas aquí! Adagio! Explícame porque aún no nos hemos largado de este mundo!

La nombrada no responde y mantiene su atención en su juego.

Aria: Adagio!

Sonata: … Adagio…

La líder sirena no parece escucharlas y en su lugar mantiene su mente ocupada imaginando todos los movimientos posibles en el tablero así como sus posibles ventajas y consecuencias.

Aria: Adagio! Quieres olvidar ese absurdo juego y poner atención?!

Alza su brazo para golpear todo el tablero pero Adagio alcanza a sostenerla de la muñeca antes de que lo consiguiera.

Aria observa la acción de su líder esperando algún tipo de regaño, pero para su sorpresa este nunca llega pues la atención de Adagio sigue en el tablero.

Mayor es la sorpresa cuando al soltar suavemente la muñeca de la chica la mano de la líder va hacia la pieza de la reina negra y la coloca justo al frente de la reina blanca.

Adagio: … empate.

Aria: … ah?

En ese momento las sirenas menores observan que las piezas en el tablero están posicionadas en una simetría casi perfecta, aunque ninguna está segura de lo que significa un conocedor del juego se daría cuenta luego de unos momentos que cualquier movimiento de parte de alguna resultaría en la pérdida de la misma de una u otra forma.

Adagio: ya ningún bando puede hacer ningún movimiento, ambos bandos están atorados, y lo saben, es un empate.

Aria: … que rayos significa eso?

Adagio: -se levanta- significa, que es hora de regresar.

* * *

Las tres cantantes salen de su cuarto del hotel vistiendo abrigos con capuchas y llevando cada quien una mochila, su líder toma la llave y se prepara a cerrar la puerta.

Adagio: seguras que tienen todo lo esencial, no olvidan nada? Una vez que nos vayamos no podremos volver.

Aria: lo tengo.

Sonata: -revisando su mochila- yo también.

Adagio: bien –cierra la puerta- es tiempo de partir entonces.

Aria: Dímelo de nuevo, porque estamos saliendo en medio de una tormenta como esta?

Adagio: porque no habrá nadie en las calles, será mucho más fácil movernos y nadie nos notará.

Sonata: pero… no es peligroso?

Adagio: hemos sobrevivido a cosas peores, y fue cuando teníamos muy poco poder, esta tormenta no es nada.

Sin molestarse en tomar la llave de la puerta la sirena mayor camina por el pasillo y las otras la siguen.

Aria: cuál es el plan entonces?

Adagio: eh preparado un vehículo, está guardado en un almacén privado a unas cuadras de aquí, solo debemos ir allí, tomarlo, y podremos ir hasta Canterlot.

Sin necesidad de más explicaciones, las tres consiguen moverse entre los pasillos evitando los vigilantes del hotel, bajar por las escaleras y llegar a la puerta principal, sin embargo, cuando Adagio intenta abrirla…

Adagio: si, supuse que estaría cerrada.

Aria: eso era algo obvio.

Sonata: donde están las llaves?

Adagio: en la recepción, donde más?

Las tres van al lugar y no les toma mucho encontrar las llaves de la puerta, sin embargo la luz de una linterna las sorprende y al voltear ven a uno de los guardias de seguridad del hotel.

Guardia: qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Las cantantes se miran unas a otras y sin decir una palabra saben que hacer.

Comienzan a cantar, el guardia no hace esperar su sorpresa ante la acción pero no tarda en caer bajo el hechizo, sus ojos se cubren con un brillo verdoso y su rostro pierde toda emoción.

Adagio: -le da las llaves- se buen chico y ábrenos la puerta si?

* * *

Ya fuera del hotel las tres caminan bajo la lluvia que había empezado a caer.

Adagio: no se separen, esta lluvia podría empeorar en cualquier momento.

Aria: eso lo sabemos, Sonata, no te quedes atrás.

Sonata: estoy bien.

Durante su caminata se mantienen ocultas de algunas patrullas policiales que pasan cerca.

Mientras aguardan ocultas en una esquina que una de esas patrullas siga su camino se dan cuenta que esta se detiene cerca y el oficial baja para hacer frente a una mujer.

Oficial: señora, debe regresar a casa y ponerse a salvo.

Mujer: no puedo, mi hija está perdida, debo encontrarla.

Oficial: comprendo pero debe regresar, nosotros nos encargaremos de buscarla.

Mujer: no, no puedo irme sin ella, es muy pequeña.

La conversación entre ambos prosigue y la misma es escuchada por las tres hermanas.

Aria y Sonata se observan un momento y luego miran a su líder quien observa a la mujer con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Aria: Adagio…

Adagio: … chica, ustedes sigan.

De su bolsillo saca una llave de automóvil y se la entrega a Aria.

Adagio: vayan a la avenida principal, en la esquina de la quina y la sexta, allí encontrarán el vehículo, yo llegaré pronto.

Con eso dicho y antes que alguna de las dos pudiera objetar nada se da la vuelta y camina hacia el oficial y la mujer.

Un leve cántico basta para que el oficial quede hechizado y sin miramientos suba a su patrulla para luego alejarse, la mujer no puede evitar ver lo sucedido con confusión pero rápidamente olvida eso cuando Adagio se le acerca.

Adagio: tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar tu hija?

Mujer: uh, uh… bueno… cuando se asusta suele ir hacia el parque, hay un castillo de juegos ahí-

Adagio: entonces es ahí donde buscaremos.

Sin esperar respuesta de la mujer la sirena se da la vuelta pero se sorprende al ver a sus hermanas de pie detrás.

Adagio: les dije que siguieran adelante.

Aria: puedes ser la líder, pero no significa que cumpliremos una orden como dejarte atrás.

Sonata: somos un equipo!

Una sonrisa pronto se comparte entre las tres.

* * *

En un parque de juegos, se ve una construcción que asemeja una torre de un castillo, en el interior de este una niña pequeña abraza sus rodillas temblando por el frío y el miedo.

Un relámpago ilumina el cielo y el estruendo que le sigue hace a la niña gritar y cubrir su cabeza mientras lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

La lluvia comienza a caer con más fuerza mientras las tres cantantes siguen a la angustiada mujer hasta aquel lugar.

La mujer se apresura a llegar y al entrar al castillo ve a su hija, esta levanta la vista y cuando ve a su madre corre hacia ella.

Madre e hija se funden en un fuerte abrazo, las sirenas observan la escena con suaves sonrisas.

Sin embargo la alegría no dura mucho pues todas se percatan como el viento sopla con ferocidad y varios rayos comienzan a caer en las cercanías.

Mujer: … no podremos volver así…

Hija: mami…

Mujer: calma cariño, estaremos bien aquí.

Las tres hermanas las observan mientras se mantienen apartadas.

Aria: qué hacemos? Las dejamos aquí?

Sonata: pero no podemos… quiero decir…

Como de costumbre miran a su líder en busca de la respuesta, esta parece pensar sus opciones mientras observa la tormenta y luego a la mujer y su hija.

Para su sorpresa su dije empieza a brillar, los dijes de las demás también brillan, un destello leve que si no fuese por la penumbra presente en ese día no podría notarse.

Los dijes mantienen su brillo y pronto cada una siente una cálida energía recorrer sus cuerpos.

Sonata: qué es esto?

Aria: … es la primera vez que pasa.

Adagio: no… no lo se…

Antes que pudiese seguir cuestionando la situación un relámpago cae sobre el castillo.

Las 5 dentro oyen el impacto y miran hacia arriba para ver el techo derrumbarse.

Madre e hija se abrazan y con terror cierran los ojos.

Adagio, Aria y Sonata ven la situación y corren hacia ellas, el brillo de sus joyas envuelve todo el lugar.

El castillo se derrumba por completo, la lluvia sigue cayendo aunque los relámpagos se calman.

La mujer se percata que el derrumbe no la alcanzó, abre los ojos, su hija también abre los suyos, ambas se percatan que alrededor de ellas hay algo, algo que las protegió.

Ese algo empieza a moverse, se separa, para gran sorpresa de ambas, en frente tienen a 3 extrañas, pero bellas criaturas, cada una con una bella y resplandeciente gema en su cuello.

* * *

El llamado a la puerta es rápidamente respondido por un hombre, este rápidamente hace entrar a la madre y la hija para luego cerrar la puerta y asegurarla.

El hombre las abraza a ambas con fuerza, dejando que la preocupación que tenía se desvanezca lentamente.

Madre e hija observan a través de la ventana, en lo alto, apenas visibles por los vidrios empañados y la fuerte lluvia, ambas distingues tres siluetas alejándose por el cielo.

* * *

La puerta de aquel almacén se abre, las tres chicas ingresan y se quitan sus abrigos mojados dejándolos en el suelo.

Aria: uf, por fin… llegamos.

Sonata: -frotándose los brazos- hace frío…

Adagio: -cierra la puerta- están las dos bien?

Aria: si.

Sonata: con frío, pero… si.

La sirena mayor se acerca al vehículo que descansa en el centro, sus hermanas la siguen y dejan ver su asombro al verlo.

Iluminado por una farola del techo, ven automóvil pintado de naranja y dorado, su diseño es llamativo y aerodinámico, se nota además que Adagio le había encargado ciertos arreglos.

Aria: lo admito, se ve cool.

Sonata: es asombrotásctico!

Adagio: si, lo único malo, es que solo podremos usarlo una vez, pero valdrá la pena.

Sonata: pido adelante!

Adagio el volante sonriendo con autosuficiencia, Sonata en el asiento del pasajero con una enorme sonrisa llena de emoción en su rostro, y Aria en el asiento de atrás se pone cómoda mientras muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Adagio: bien Dazzlings, nuestra última aventura en este mundo, quién está lista?

Sonata: yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyooooo lo estoy!

Aria: dale duro hermana.

Con un control remoto Adagio abre las puertas del almacén dejando así el espacio para que el auto salga, fuera la tormenta sigue su curso con ferocidad.

Adagio: -colocándose el cinturón- el clima podrá ser sombrío –se pone unos lentes oscuros- pero nuestro camino es deslumbrante.

Sonata: aaaah por qué te pones esos lentes? No hay sol.

Adagio: debes verte genial para conducir un auto como este.

Con un giro de la llave envía la señal al motor y este responde con un fuerte rugido.

Sonata: wiiiiiii!

Aria: buena.

Adagio abróchense los tintures chicas! será un paseo agitado.

Las tres sonríen ante la vista del horizonte.

Adagio: no, es en serio, los cinturones.

Aria refunfuña mientras se pone el cinturón y Sonata algo confusa copia la acción.

Sin más preámbulo Adagio pisa el acelerador y salen a toda velocidad del lugar.

La tormenta había ganado tal fuerza que incluso las patrullas policiales habían optado por apartarse en algún lugar que pudieran cubrirse, algunas de ellas lograron ver el vehículo dorado abrirse paso por las calles a gran velocidad, pero ninguna era tan estúpida como para intentar seguirlo, así las Dazzlings consiguieron abrirse paso sin problemas hasta salir de aquella ciudad.

Aria observa desde la ventanilla trasera como la ciudad se hace poco a poco más pequeña.

Aria: saben, extrañaré un poco la vida de idol, incluso con todas las molestias del manager y las disqueras, era entretenido.

Sonata: yo extrañaré los viajes, ir en aviones y barcos era divertido.

Adagio: pronto nuestras vidas cambiarán para mejor chicas, toda Equestria nos adorará.

Ambas sirenas sonríen ante el comentario de su líder, su nueva vida está ya muy cerca.

* * *

Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Unas horas, algunos días? Adagio no estaba segura, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho, sabía que debía seguir conduciendo, sabía que la ciudad y escuela de Canterlot estaba más adelante.

El mal clima hace mucho había quedado atrás, y ahora bajo las estrellas la sirena mayor podía centrarse en sus pensamientos.

De reojo ve a Sonata, recostada contra la puerta mientras susurra algo entre sueños, girando un poco la cabeza logra ver a Aria, acostada a lo largo del asiento trasero, también dormida, una sonrisa se plasma en su rostro.

Regresa la vista al camino y su mente se pierde en los recuerdos.

Adagio: -pensando- Aria, Sonata, ustedes han tenido que pagar por el errores que yo cometí… pero eso se acabó, ahora se lo que debo hacer, se cómo puedo hacer un mejor futuro para nosotras, ya no habrá más dolor, ni miedo, crearé un nuevo futuro para nosotras, se los prometo.

Casi al momento de terminar su pensamiento, su dije desprende un destello de colores, no es el único pues lo dijes de Sonata y de Aria hacen lo mismo, lo que causa que estas despierten de inmediato.

Adagio: -sonríe- sintieron eso verdad chicas? Parece que podremos ahorrarnos el trabajo de abrir la puerta.

Ante esto Sonata muestra una sonrisa alegre mientras Aria da una de satisfacción.

Adagio: Sonata, llama a Sunset, hazle saber que vamos en camino.

Con una sonrisa la sirena menor saca su teléfono de su mochila y marca el número, ante la sonrisa y mirada de sus hermanas espera ser atendida.

Sonata: -sonriente- … hey Sunsie! Habla Sonata.

* * *

 _ **Ve la culminación de esta historia en la siguiente temporada**_

 _ **"Mirage Shimmer"**_

 _ **Próximamente.**_


End file.
